


All Mine

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash), UltimateFandomTrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s07e08 Time for a Wedding, Hallucination Lucifer (Supernatural) | Hallucifer, Hallucinations, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/UltimateFandomTrash
Summary: After Becky leaves Sam tied up, Lucifer - or Sam's hallucination of Lucifer - has Sam all to himself.





	All Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of making this a two-parter, part one being Sam in the desert, but I wasn't sure where to go with that, especially since I already wrote some non-con Samifer with this scene.

Lucifer showed up as soon as Becky left. He was laughing softly, greatly pleased with Sam’s current predicament. Sam lay there, trying to not panic. Lucifer’s fingers brushed against the towel that served to gag him, and Sam closed his eyes, wanting to pretend that this wasn’t happening.

No, it was happening.

He’d been drugged, was hog-tied to a bed, and was so obviously missing his pants.

What did Becky mean by saying she’d been “helping him”? Sam didn’t like it.

A bump on the head didn’t require taking someone’s pants off.

She said she hadn’t done anything weird, but… They were married (oh god), maybe “helping him” didn’t count as weird in her book.

“She did, you know,” Lucifer breathed, running a hand through Sam’s hair, fingers brushing hard against the bump on the back of his head. “What you’re thinking about?” he went on as if Sam didn’t know. “She jerked you off. I watched. She was sweet about it. Cleaned you up afterwards, though not in the way I would’ve.” 

He chuckled knowingly, and Sam held his breath to keep from hyperventilating. He struggled at the ropes. Had to get free, had to get free. Before Lucifer did something to him. He knew it wasn’t real, but it was horrifying, nonetheless. He had to get free before Becky came back. She was going to drug him again. He just knew it.

And then they’d…

And then she’d…

No. No, not again.

Sam realized he was breathing heavy now as he struggled against the ropes. He groaned in distress as Lucifer caressed his chest.

“She seemed kinda intimidated, actually,” Lucifer informed him. “Wonder why.”

Casually, the Devil flicked the blanket off of him, and Sam shivered, completely bare below the waist. Lucifer was studying him in between his legs, tilting his head at him.

He shrugged.

“Don’t know what she was worried about. You? You’re perfect.”

The mattress compressed as Lucifer sat down by his hips. Sam was shaking now, muscles tense, sweat beading on his forehead.

_ Not real. It’s not real. _

“Well, I know I’m only saying that ‘cause it’s my body, but still. Any sane person would just jump you at seeing the kind of weapon you’re packing. Either that or I guess she’s just a little bitch.”

He sighed, shook his head.

“No,” he said to himself, tone making it evident he only wanted Sam to overhear his thoughts. “No, that’s not quite right, is it?” His hand was on his hip now, caressing, as if he wasn’t even aware he was doing it. Sam tried to shy away from his fingers, but Becky had tied him up very well. “See,  _ you’re _ a little bitch,” he told him. “My little bitch. Ain’t that right, Sammy?”

Sam said nothing, was completely unable to. Just leaned his head back to let out another muffled groan.

Lucifer turned to him when he didn’t respond.

“Oh, right. You’re gagged.” He laughed, other hand on his right thigh now, making his skin tingle and the muscles in his gut tighten.

“Love what she did with you. She really knows how to tie someone up, huh? And taking your pants off and leaving you all to me, gagged?” He smiled, no,  _ leered _ at him. “Well, I’m almost inclined to call this heavenly.”

Sam let out a muffled scream as Satan grinned, eyes dark with want, clearly ready to set to work on him.

He took hold of his cock in one hand, going on, “Now, she did a few things wrong.” His thumb brushed him just underneath the head, and Sam’s hips arched upwards as he moaned. Pressure was in his pelvis, desire trickling into his blood. “Completely ignored your frenulum,” he informed him, thumb still brushing over it.

Sam clenched his jaw, the towel feeling like it was choking him.

“Yeah, I know you like that.”

The Devil’s other hand went down to cradle his balls, making Sam jump.

He gently massaged him as he informed him, the pleasure sparking up into his stomach, “Totally ignored you here, too, but hey, not everyone likes balls. I like yours. Then again, I like everything about you. Well, not  _ you _ you. Your personality kinda sucks, and you’re so whiny. But your body? What’s not to love?

“Hmm... Let’s see,” he said as he continued to fondle him, and the pressure and desire in Sam’s pelvis only continued to grow. “What else did she do wrong? Ah, yes.” His thumb ran over his slit, making Sam’s eyes nearly roll back in his head as fire stabbed through him.

_ No, no, no, no, no. _

His body was chanting yes, hips arching up, cock already leaking precum, which Lucifer continued to coax from him.

“She didn’t really touch this lovely part of you, was probably too nervous about what might come out of it. Me, on the other hand?” Sam watched as Lucifer took his wet thumb and brushed it against his forked tongue very purposefully. Disgust curled in his stomach.

“I hate her,” Lucifer sighed as he continued to work at Sam until he was unbelievably hard. “So… weird. But drugging you? Genius. Wish I could’ve done that.”

Sam was shuddering now as Lucifer stroked, fingers light and playful against his heated, wanting skin.

“She’s gonna drug you again when she gets back. Then the fun’s really gonna start.” 

Sam groaned, to which Lucifer only responded with a soft “yeah”, his voice lifting at the end like a question, trying to draw him into a conversation he couldn’t take part in.

He tugged at his balls, which were tight against his body, and Sam cried out, feeling like something was getting torn from his stomach. Then Lucifer slapped him and he heaved out a sob, but no tears fell.

“There we go, Sammy,” he coaxed as he pumped him, grip becoming more purposeful. His cock twitched, felt the sensation of it all the way up through his abdomen. “Yeah,” the Devil murmured in that sensual tone again, as if directing Sam’s body to continue what it was doing, as if he was asking him if he liked it.

He bit his bottom lip as he observed him, and then he was lifting up his shirt, hand splaying out against his abdomen. His fingers curled, wanting to hold, to tear, and he ran them down Sam’s torso, barely holding back from hurting him. Some part of Sam enjoyed that, and his hips arched upwards into the Devil’s eager hand.

He growled as he watched Sam, one hand now running over the groove of his hip, touch so light and sensual Sam felt pleasure digging deep into his body. It made him try to move away from it, his muscles tensing, but the ropes held him fast.

“Take it easy, Sam. Take it easy,” Lucifer told him. “Just having our special moments like we used to. Nothing new, okay? I’ve seen all of you, touched all of you. You belong to me.”

Sam was screaming now, voice loud even with the towel that was reaching into his throat. He’d tried spitting it out, but it was crammed in there.

Lucifer leaned over him, mouth hovering over his body, breath cold yet tinged with desire. He spit onto the head of his cock, and then worked it against his skin, making Sam pull at his restraints even more. Then Satan was holding him steady, his forked tongue teasing his frenulum, both sides being caressed by his horrid flesh. A jolt ran through his body, from down, down in between his legs, through his balls, to his aching cock, and then he was leaking precum. Lucifer coaxed more from him, still licking, stroking the base of him. Sam was burning inside, and he could feel the pressure of his orgasm building.

It was ridiculous that Lucifer could get him turned on this easily, knew him so well he could make his body want him.

Maybe it meant Sam wanted him…

The flat of Lucifer’s tongue was against his slit, tasting him, taking pride in what he’d gotten from his body. Eyes flashed up to meet his, and Sam let out a despairing groan.

Lucifer’s touch grew more forceful, till it hurt, till Sam was sure he’d have bruises were this real. It was like he was trying to force pleasure and pain inside of him, trying to force his will upon him.

His mouth was off of him, and he was biting his bottom lip, practically salivating over him. Sam was crying out, head tossed back, cheeks flushed. Lucifer let go of his cock just as he felt pressure building beneath his balls, and Sam was left groaning.

Cold hands ran up and down his torso, then up again, fingers finding his hardened nipples, pinching, twisting.

Sam writhed on the bed, voice still leaving him.

“Yeah, it’s good, isn’t it? But I’m not gonna make you cum, Sammy. I’m not. Wouldn’t want to give your wife a mess to clean up, now would we? Don’t want her to think you’re my dirty, little whore who likes to be tied up and gagged. Yeah, Sam, that’s right. You’re my slut. My good, good slut who is going to stay nice and quiet about all this.”

Oh god, how Sam wished he’d stop touching him, how he wished he could dig his thumb into the palm of his hand. It didn’t work all the time, but sometimes it did.

Becky had taken that choice away from him, had taken a lot away from him.

And now Lucifer was taking one of his nipples into his mouth, Sam’s body so hot and full of want he couldn’t take it. He screamed, shuddering beneath him, hips reaching up to brush against empty air, yearning, yearning for completion.

Lucifer chuckled against his skin, tongue working over his hardened nipple. Pleasure twined its way down into his leaking, twitching cock. So close, so close, so close!

Maybe if the Devil kept up this agonizing stimulation of his nipples he would cum. His body had grown very accustomed to sex and pleasure, and he knew he could get off without even having his cock touched.

Clearly thinking the same thing, Lucifer pulled off of him, leaving Sam breathless, muscled chest heaving.

He patted his cheek fondly, but the force of it was more similar to a slap.

“Don’t worry, Sammy. I’ll get you  _ right  _ at the edge and then I’ll back off. Your wife’s gonna be in for quite a surprise when she finally mounts you. I bet with that  _ lovely _ potion running through your system, and with my help of course, you’re gonna fuck her into the ground.”

Sam closed his eyes. Wasn’t real, wasn’t real. But he could still see the Devil even with his eyes closed, saw him laughing at him through the darkness.

He wasn’t real, but Becky was.

Oh god, she was going to come back and drug him again. Why wouldn’t she? Sam felt so stupid, like he’d let this happen to him, like he’d wanted to happen. Maybe he was just some dirty slut like Lucifer said he was.

The raging desire of his body was beginning to ebb away with his dark thoughts, and Lucifer said “yeah” to him again, chin propped in his hand thoughtfully as he casually stroked him.

“You know, my dad did a lot of things wrong, but I honestly gotta thank him for creating you. Or, well… Nah, maybe not. You are the reason we’re both in the Cage.”

Sam groaned and shook his head. Not in the Cage, not in the Cage.

Since that time in the ambulance he had thought he’d gotten over this part of his hallucinations, where they’d try to convince him he wasn’t out, but it always snuck back up on him when he had his guard down. And he didn’t just have his guard down; the walls protecting him had been completely destroyed by that vile woman who wanted him and had gotten him simply because she could, because she was his “biggest fan”.

“Fine, fine. I lied. You’re out. That’s true.  _ But _ , here I am.”

He grinned and then bit his bottom lip before looking at Sam’s cock again. He was beginning to feel so full, to the point of aching, and was tensing and shuddering from it as he was pumped. He was twitching and throbbing in Satan’s grip, body starved for release, even after what Becky must’ve done to him.

Or maybe she hadn’t…

Sam didn’t know what to believe anymore.

Maybe this was fine, maybe he deserved this. Maybe he’d always deserved it. He was an abomination, after all.

A freak.

Why not let the freak suffer?

So Sam didn’t wish he could beg as Lucifer continued playing with his body, and he did his best to stay quiet. Eventually, the hallucination faded away, seemingly bored with his lack of response. Sam was hurting immensely in between his legs which was making him groan, but then he was fine.

He hadn’t been touched by him, his shirt hadn’t been lifted up, the blanket hadn’t been pulled down to expose him.

Sam felt disgusting. Part of him wanted to tell Becky so she’d run screaming in the other direction. But he’d had people run away screaming from him before and he couldn’t handle it again.

 

Lucifer was amused by the following events, with dealing with the demon, Crowley talking about “dick”, Sam getting the divorce.

He hated that atrocious woman and never wanted to see her again and knew he never would.

He had thought he would feel free, but when he got in the Impala Lucifer reached up from behind and grabbed his hair, whispering in his ear, “Now you’re all mine again.”


End file.
